


Не влезай - убьёт

by desterra



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles, Revolution (TV), Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов на тему "опасность"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Стив Макгаррет/Дэнни Уильямс, Дэнни - ходячая опасность... для себя**

Стив Макгаррет может справиться с любой опасностью. И это общеизвестный факт. Преступники, готовые убивать; зарвавшиеся ублюдки, считающие, что весь мир принадлежит им; нетрезвые водители, пытающиеся улизнуть; торговцы оружием, террористы и морские ежи. И что бы там не кричал Дэнни про адреналиновых маньяков и отсутствие чувства самосохранения, Стив просто всегда, ежеминутно и ежесекундно, начеку. И, честно, он этим гордится. Ведь именно его навыки и бдительность играют очень важную роль в отношениях с близкими ему людьми. Именно благодаря им он точно знает, что сможет защитить, прикрыть, не дать причинить вред. Так было всегда, и Макгаррет уверен, что так же всегда и будет. Вот только.  
\- Чёрт возьми, Стив! Неужели так сложно обзавестись нормальной посудой? - Дэнни шипит и дует на палец, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте.  
Вот только детектив Дэнни Уильямс сам себе ходячая опасность. И предвосхищать её Стив пока что не умеет.  
\- Чёртова сковорода. Чёртов ужин. И чёртов ты! - Дэнни бушует и уворачивается от протянутых к нему рук.  
А ещё у Стива есть подозрение, что он так никогда и не научится ограждать партнёра от тех опасностей, что он сам себе доставляет на блюдечке с голубой каёмкой.  
\- Сядь, - почти рычит Стив и достаёт поселившуюся с недавних пор на кухне аптечку. - Ничего не трогай. Я сейчас.  
Выискивая лёд в холодильнике и вороша аптечку в поисках мази, Стив размышляет о том, как, ну, как Дэнни смог дожить до своих лет и не заработать серьёзных травм без его, Стива, помощи и заботы. Ещё и дочь воспитать. Серьёзно, гиперопека и лёгкая паранойя по отношению к Грейс и всем остальным, кого Дэнни считает близкими, абсолютно не вяжется в голове Макгаррета с тем, насколько наплевательски относится Уильямс к собственной безопасности. Весьма ловкий и осторожный на работе, в быту Дэнни становится ходячей катастрофой. Нет, Стиву, конечно, страшно нравится ухаживать за вляпавшимся в очередную неприятность Дэнни, тем более, что ничего действительно серьезного не происходит. Но, честно, вытаскивая очередную, невесть откуда взявшуюся занозу и обрабатывая мелкие ссадины, Стив потеряно хлопает глазами и еле сдерживается, чтобы не подуть на ранку и не начать бормотать глупости, типа «у кошки заболи, у собаки заболи».  
Дэнни забавно сопит и прячет глаза, фыркает и уворачивается, твердит, что всё в порядке и вообще это мелочь, то ли дело огнестрел. А Стив глубоко и размеренно дышит. Потому что больно. Потому что не досмотрел. Потому что в который раз.  
А самое обидное, что нельзя отчитать, напомнить о внимательности, запретить прикасаться к ножам, сковородкам и всему деревянному. Потому что вскинет бровь. Потому что зароется в панцирь. Потому что — "отстань" и "я сам". И ведь будет шипеть, морщиться, порыкивать и криво накладывать пластырь. А самое главное — молчать. И нет ничего на свете хуже, чем целенаправленно молчащий на кого-то Дэнни Уильямс.  
И Стив закатывает глаза, сжимает губы, перехватывает сильные пальцы, прикладывает лёд, аккуратно втирает мазь и осторожно, быстро-быстро, пока не улизнул, целует кожицу на пальце, возле самого ожога. Дэнни замирает на мгновение, хмурит брови и шипит, что не маленький и что народные средства лечения здесь не прокатят. Хотя. Если подумать. То может быть. Да-да, вполне возможно, стоит просто отвлечься. На что-то приятное. И тянет Стива к себе.  
И Стив думает... честно, думает, но только не получается. Потому что сладкие губы. Потому что громкие стоны. Потому что жадные руки и тихое «ай».  
И где-то на подкорке медленно, но неуклонно затухает мысль о том, что опасности — дело плёвое. Главное, быть рядом.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revolutioт, Майлз Мэтисон/Себастьян "Басс" Монро  
**

Опасность пахнет горьким дымом, оружейной смазкой и порохом. Пахнет Бассом. И Майлз вдыхает знакомую смесь и не хочет верить, что это так. Но упускает из вида, что сам давным-давно насквозь им пропитался. Настолько, что каждую ночь, там — вдалеке, он просыпался от знакомых, щекочущих ноздри ноток и не мог заснуть. Не спасал даже хороший виски.  
У опасности шальные глаза и отрывистый голос. Глаза и голос Басса. И Майлз смотрит и слушает, и пугается того, как легко всё вспомнилось, стало прежним. Но не замечает, что его глаза подёрнуты той же дымкой лёгкого безумия, а говорить не хочется совсем. Он не понимает, что молчал всё это долгое время, лишь бы не слышать. Лишь бы отпустить. Навсегда. Только без толку.  
Опасность красного цвета. Цвета кипящей крови. Крови Басса из рассчечённого виска. Металлический привкус и соль на губах. Но Майлз не обращает внимания, что сбитые костяшки его пальцев того же красного цвета. Он не думает, что никакая вода и мыло не смогли очистить его, смыть до конца эти следы. И каждую ночь, в тусклом свете дрожащей свечи, он невольно видел их отблески на руках.  
У опасности есть свой знак, заключённый в ровный полукруг. Имя Басса. Клеймо на тысячах запястий, которое просто так не стереть. Но Майлз сознательно игнорирует тот факт, что его имя начинается на ту же букву. Дважды. Чернильный цвет татуировки бьёт под дых, заставляет чувствовать принадлежность. И одинокими ночами было сложно отмахнуться от того, что это клеймо общее. Одно на двоих. И совсем не клеймо. Но Майлз честно пытался.  
У опасности есть аватар. Земное воплощение, с оглушительно стучащим сердцем. Сердцем Басса. И Майлз затыкает уши, лишь бы не слышать, но становится лишь хуже, потому что его сердце бьётся в том же ритме и так же сбивается с него. Прямо сейчас. И прячась в полутёмном баре, гоня от себя призраков прошлого, напоминания о собственных ошибках, он всё равно знал, что беспокойная дробь в ушах не только его. Что судорожное замирание и быстрый бег, и мерный стук — это одна мелодия двух, играющих написанную для них кем-то пьесу, сердец.  
Майлз дышит полной грудью: горечью дыма, оружейной смазкой и порохом. Он смотрит в шальные глаза и считывает с губ едва слышное «прости», отвечая тем же. Вытирает с разбитой скулы кипящую кровь, слизывает её соль с чужих губ. Проводит кончиками пальцев по яркой тату на бледной коже, не глядя, очерчивает её контуры. И слышит, впитывает бешеный стук, чувствует его всем нутром.  
Он не бежит больше. Он принимает тот неоспоримый факт, что быть вместе не значит удваивать опасность, а значит — её разделить.


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS: LA, Марти Дикс/Крис Уайт (ОМП)**

\- Опасность — моё второе имя! - Марти приосанивается и взмахивает рукой.  
Крис подхватывает сбитую солонку, вскидывает бровь и смотрит серьёзно-серьёзно, словно верит сказанному. Да, именно так оно и есть. Вот только...  
\- Я вообще-то не это имел в виду, - сконфуженно улыбается Дикс и морщит нос.  
\- Я понимаю, - спокойно отзывается Уайт, - конечно, не это.  
\- Я круче Тома, - хмурится Марти. - И опасностей, меня подстерегающих, ничуть не меньше.  
\- Уверен в этом, - утвердительно кивает Крис и снова принимается за бифштекс.  
Марти сопит и дуется. Громко, с чувством и особенным удовольствием. Не потому что хочется или правда обидно, а просто потому что может. Имеет полное на это право. И, наверное, больше всего ему нравится в этом процессе показательной, дурашливой обиды, что не нужно думать: поймут его или не поймут, будут отчитывать или не будут, обвинят в ребячестве или нет, одёрнут или не станут.  
У Криса смешливые морщинки возле глаз и бесконечный запас терпения А ещё он точно знает, когда прочитанное между строк лучше таковым и оставить, а когда стоит дождаться слов.  
\- Тогда почему? - спрашивает Марти и набивает рот салатом.  
\- Уточнишь вопрос? - улыбается Крис и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит.  
\- Ну, - Марти ковыряется в салате и прячет глаза.  
Он точно знает, что ответит Крис на глупый, рвущийся быть заданным вопрос. Но само желание его задать... как крошка от печенья на свежей гладкой простыне: и колется, и шевелиться лень.  
\- Почему ты каждый раз говоришь, чтобы он был осторожнее и смотрел за спину? - выпаливает наконец Марти.  
\- Потому что я за него волнуюсь, - Крис поправляет давно отложенную в сторону вилку, - и потому что ему это необходимо услышать.  
Дикс сопит и кусает губы.  
\- Я всем своим ребятам это говорю, - прячет улыбку Уайт и ловит беспокойную ладонь Марти в крепкий, надёжный захват. - А ты это знаешь и без слов.  
\- Знаю? - вредным голосом уточняет Дикс и легонько гладит сильные пальцы.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Крис. - Поэтому ты ведёшь себя крайне осторожно и внимательно отслеживаешь малейшую опасность.  
Марти краснеет, морщит нос и еле слышно урчит. Просто так. Потому что можно. И потому что он учится делать так, как сказал Крис. И это идёт в зачёт.


	4. Chapter 4

**NCIS: LA, Джи Каллен/Сэм Ханна**

\- Мне интересно, - Сэм разминает затёкшие мышцы и еле заметно усмехается, - а тебе обязательно нужно проверять, что именно за дверью с надписью «Не влезай! Убьёт!»  
Джи перекатывает во рту чупа-чупс и неохотно пожимает плечами. Вопрос явно относится к разряду риторических и в ответе не нуждается.  
\- Действительно, - кивает Сэм и устраивается поудобнее на сиденье машины, которое, уже два часа как, стало для него родным и почти любимым стулом, кроватью и наблюдательным пунктом.  
Он давным-давно привык, что опасность для Джи сродни красной тряпке — помахали и в путь. Но не волноваться он так и не научился. И вряд ли когда-нибудь научится.  
Каллен сосредоточенно хрустит карамелькой и не выпускает изо рта палочку.  
\- А ты? - невнятно бормочет он, глядя в своё окно.  
\- А что я? - уточняет Сэм и закрывает глаза, откинув голову на спинку кресла.  
И оба понимают, что это и есть ответ. Что, да, Сэм готов трижды подумать и пять раз перестраховаться, прежде, чем лезть в самое пекло, но есть Каллен, который не всегда предоставляет ему такую роскошь. И это то, к чему не привык и, может быть, никогда не привыкнет Джи: что он уже не один и что любая авантюра который год подряд делится на двоих, иногда не пополам. Но всегда без слов, лишних уговоров и сомнений. Просто, так почему-то есть. И, может быть, он всё же привыкнет. Когда-нибудь.  
Джи достаёт из кармана последний чупа-чупс в ярко-красном фантике и протягивает его Сэму.


	5. Chapter 5

**SGA, Родни Маккей/Джон Шеппард, майор Лорн мимо проходил**

_«Майор Лорн однажды в шутку провёл среди жителей Атлантиды незамысловатый опрос на тему «Кто опаснее: голодный рейф или разъярённый доктор Маккей». Рейфы, конечно же, победили всухую, но пауза перед ответом, длящаяся не одну долю секунды, майора изрядно повеселила. А потом о шутке узнал подполковник Шеппард, и счёт перестал быть сухим.»_  
/Из рассылки свежих анекдотов/ 

\- Только я никакого опроса не проводил, - уточнил Лорн, еле сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Считаете это забавным, майор? - прищурился Родни, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Ну, что вы! Конечно, нет! - Лорн на всякий случай встал по стойке смирно и нацепил своё самое серьёзное лицо, мысленно надавав себе пинков за то, что выбрал дорогу, ведущую мимо комнаты доктора Маккея.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Родни, - Шеппард вскинул руки в защитном жесте и глазами указал майору на выход из комнаты. - По-моему, очень забавно вышло. К тому же, сам знаешь: в каждой шутке есть доля шутки, всё остальное — правда.  
\- Да что ты говоришь! - вскинулся Маккей. - И где же в этом образчике примитивного и совершенно неуместного юмора мне должно быть весело? Ты хоть отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, сколько мною...  
\- Вполне, - перебил его Джон. - Смешно может и не быть, а вот гордиться тебе определённо есть чем.  
\- О, - запнулся Родни и окинул Шеппарда подозрительным взглядом. - И чем же, по-твоему, я должен гордиться?  
\- Как чем? - преувеличенно бодро отозвался Джон и приобнял друга за плечи. - Сам подумай: все вокруг насколько восхищены твоим умом и талантом, что даже не в силах представить, что тебя можно сравнить с какими-то там рейфами. Отсюда и пауза при ответе, Родни.  
\- Хм, - Маккей приосанился и благосклонно кивнул, даже не вздрогнув от прикосновения холодного носа к открытой шее. - Допустим. А что на счёт тебя, м?  
\- А что я? - неразборчиво пробормотал Джон, увлечённый вдыханием родного запаха. - Я просто знаю, на что способен твой гениальный мозг. И с уверенностью могу заявить, что именно ты и твоя помощь играют самую важную роль в нашей борьбе с рейфами. Если бы не ты, мы бы ни за что не справились. Ты не только гений, Родни, ты ещё и герой. Ты можешь обставить кого угодно.  
\- Ну, если в этом смысле, - Маккей почесал кончик носа и запустил руки под футболку Джона. - Хорошо, согласен. Я действительно опаснее любого голодного рейфа. И как бы мне не хотелось этого не признавать, но твоя вера в мои силы... стимулирует.  
Шеппард фыркнул что-то в знак согласия и притянул Родни ещё ближе, мысленно напомнив себе выяснить у Лорна ещё парочку свежих анекдотов. И попросить его передавать их устно. Во избежание.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Avengers (2012), Бэннер/Старк**

\- Это ты опасен для общества, - склочным голосом заявил Старк и на всякий случай уткнулся в монитор. - Мой зелёный друг может быть опасным. Пеппер, занимающуюся планированием моей недели, лучше обходить по широкой траектории. Или Наташа, например, квинтэссенция опасности в шикарной упаковке. А я существо безвредное и весьма безобидное. И не смотри на меня так. Тебе это кто угодно подтвердит! Джарвис?  
\- Сэр? - бесстрастно отозвался дворецкий.  
\- Подтверди, - махнул рукой Старк в сторону собеседника.  
\- Простите, сэр, но, - начал было Джарвис.  
\- И ты, Брут? - воскликнул Тони и хлопнул ладонями по столу. - Повторю ещё раз. Для альтернативно одарённых. Опасны маньяки, террористы, зарвавшиеся божки, лученосец с недосыпа и Фил, если у него отобрать карточки с нашим славным лидером. О, ещё психопаты с манией величия и какие-нибудь пришельцы. Но не я.  
\- Тони, - откашлялся Брюс и поправил очки, сползшие на кончик носа. - Я ничего не говорил об опасности, в частности, твоей.  
\- Но подумал! - воскликнул Старк и обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем. - Можешь не притворяться. У тебя всё на лице написано.  
\- Я лишь сказал, что это весьма сомнительная затея, - спокойно продолжил Бэннер, - и она может закончиться непредсказуемо. Не из-за тебя. Из-за... нас.  
\- О, только не начинай, - закатил глаза Тони. - Пульс, дыхание, альфа-самец со стальными мускулами и зелёной кожей. Бла-бла-бла. Нелепые отмазки.  
Брюс с Халком синхронно вздохнули, в который раз придя к молчаливому согласию. Это их уже не удивляло. Всё, что в той или иной степени касалось безбашенного гения, с некоторых пор вызывало у них одинаковые реакции.  
\- И не надо так неодобрительно фыркать, слышите? Вы! Оба! - Старк, размахивая руками, выбрался из-за стола и принялся нарезать круги, обходя по широкой дуге Бэннера, постепенно сужая радиус. - Мы с вами обоими между прочим пришли к некоторому консенсусу в вопросе влечения, так? Было же такое? Точно помню, что было! Не отнекивайтесь. И крутой парень меня своим признал. Это мне тоже не приснилось. Тогда почему мы никак не доберёмся до третьей базы?  
Тони глубоко, показательно тяжело вздохнул и пристроил подбородок на плече Бэннера.  
\- Секса хочется, - печально констатировал он.  
Халк изобразил мысленный аналог фейспалма, Брюс нервно сжал ладони.  
\- Это, - начал было он.  
\- Ну уж нет, - замотал головой Старк, проходясь бородой по шее Бэннера, и ткнул пальцем в его плечо. - Мы не станем изображать заезженную пластинку, мистер Я-знаю-всё. Двадцатый век давно за бортом. Так что, доктор, медленно и вдумчиво, медленно и вдумчиво. Всё у нас получится. Я уверен.


End file.
